


An Old Friend

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The few weeks following the battle of New York, and as the Avengers come back together, they notice something amiss with their archer. They all notice the dark shadows under Clint's eyes, the pacing throughout the tower, the occasional nightmares even when he naps. Finally, Natasha calls in an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Friend

Harry strode silently through the doors of Stark Tower, bypassing the security desk entirely to head straight to the lift. No one stopped him because they couldn't see him; he had effortlessly charmed himself invisible when he had landed in New York not twenty minutes ago. Natasha had given him the security codes and had hopefully notified Stark's AI that he would be coming. Then he walked into the lift car when it came down, taking the charm off as the lift closed.

Natasha had phoned him late this morning, which was on par for a SHIELD agent, to say that Clint needed him. Harry had been rather disoriented at the call since he and Clint hadn't seen each other in... five years? They had parted on amicable enough terms but they had still parted ways after being lovers for seven months. Harry hadn't known what had set the archer off to flee off into the night.

“Sir, to which floor would you like to go?”

Harry startled a little then looked up at the ceiling, where the voice had come from. “You would be Jarvis, right?”

“Yes. However, I do not seem to know you. You are clearly not an employee with Stark Industries nor an Avenger.”

“I'm Harry Potter. Natasha must have told you that I would be coming?”

“Ah, you are the one Agent Romanov told me about. I am sorry.”

“No worries. Could you drop me off at the communal floor, whichever one it is?”

“Of course.”

Harry felt as the lift started to move, carrying him up to whichever floor was his destination. “Are the Avengers busy or is it one of their off days?”

Harry felt like he was being studied by an AI in the minutes of silence after he asked.

“Agent Romanov did say you were to be given any information you wanted.”

Harry chuckled at Jarvis' tone of curiosity.

“I was only going to ask about Hawkeye,” Harry remarked. “As that's why I came in the first place.”

“Agent Barton? I was under the impression that the agent did not have a significant other.”

Harry raised an eyebrow but shook his head, watching the lift rocket up. The view was wonderful; he got to see New York in the evening. “He doesn't, at least from what Natasha said.”

“The Avengers are currently having a movie night.”

“Movie night? Those Stark's words?”

“You know my creator?”

“I know of him. I don't know him personally.”

“Well, I wish you a good visit.”

“Thanks,” Harry said as the lift came to a stop and opened into a wide hallway. He could hear laughter that was rather booming. It must have been Thor, the norse god of thunder, if Harry remembered correctly. If Harry hadn't been busy during the battle of New York, he would have had a few choice words with Thor's brother. But there had been an incident in the ministry that had required his attendance. Life as Head Auror was... interesting to say the least.

Harry stepped quietly out into the hallway then followed the sound. He could hear Natasha's light laughter and stilled. The fact that Natasha was laughing was certainly intriguing. In the years that he had known her, she hadn't really out right laughed. Harry padded the rest of the way, as the hallway led to a big comfortable living room. There was a giant wide screen television on the wall directly across from him, with some shelving on each side with movies and music. There was a movie running on the screen but Harry didn't recognize it.

There were couches spread out with the Avengers spread out over them. Harry recognized Captain America, who had an arm around a man who was presumably Tony Stark. His eyes scanned the other people, finding Natasha leaning against a man with a metal arm. Harry wasn't quite sure who the guy was but they looked very comfortable with each other. His gaze went to a man with the weirdest magical signature ever so he figured that to be Bruce Banner. Then he figured the man who was tall, big and blond was Thor, with a woman leaning up against him.

The last couch was occupied by...

“Merlin! Clint...”

Everyone stilled, the movie automatically pausing. The Avengers turned as one, with the exception of Clint, who was asleep. The archer was lying horizontally on the last couch, spread out, eyes closed and he looked peaceful. But Harry could see the bags underneath his eyes and he was muttering in his sleep.

“Uh, Jarvis... you let in a complete stranger,” Stark muttered, making a movement with his hands. Harry saw Thor reach down for something and bring up a hammer.

Captain America reached forward to pull his shield off the ground, staring at Harry. Natasha stood up and the man with the metal arm stood up too, pulling a knife out and twirling it. They were all staring at him.

“Uh, I come in peace?” Harry offered, holding his hands up in the universal innocent gesture. Natasha smirked at him.

“Stranger, how did you come to be here?” Thor enquired, raising his hammer to a threatening position.

“Natasha, a little help here?” Harry squeaked out. “I'm feeling a little threatened here.”

“Natalia, do you know this man?” Metal arm guy asked, glancing at Natasha. The Avengers all turned to stare at her then back at Harry briefly.

“Yes, I know him. I asked him to come,” Natasha replied, a hint of amusement in her tone.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You didn't tell them I was coming? Ugh, I should know better now.”

“Yes, you should,” Natasha answered, grinning now. “Guys, he's a friend. Stand down.”

“An introduction would be helpful right about now,” Captain America commented, clearly reluctantly putting down the shield.

“I'm Harry Potter...”

Everyone turned to glance at Clint as he started to moan in his sleep. Harry winced as Clint then started to writhe on the couch, coming close to falling off. Harry glanced at the Avengers then strode around the couches and the standing men and women to kneel in front of the couch.

“No, don't wake him! We only just got him to go to sleep...” Banner trailed off as he watched the stranger.

“Oh, Clint. I should have come earlier, much earlier,” Harry murmured, reaching out to place a hand on Clint's side. “My hawk...”

Clint startled awake, breathing heavily, eyes wide. He sat up and stared down at Harry, who quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Hey, Clint.”

“Harry?”

“Yeah, it's me.”

“Why... how are you here?” Clint whispered, reaching out then recoiling.

Harry sighed and followed Clint's hand with his own, entwining their fingers. “I'm here because Natasha called.”

“Tony, we should give them some space.”

“Oh, all right, Cap. Only cause it's birdbrain here.”

“I heard that Stark,” Clint spoke, raising his watery sounding voice a little.

Harry grinned, shaking his head then as soon as they were alone, he took a closer look at Clint. Though, it wasn't like his eyes had moved from the archer. He moved to sit on the coffee table and sighed.

“I heard about what happened in New York,” Harry offered when Clint didn't say anything.

“Nothing I couldn't handle alone,” Clint muttered, the hand that wasn't entwined with Harry's starting to fidget. However, Clint had tightened his grip on Harry's fingers which was rather telling.

“You could have called afterward,” Harry replied, returning the squeeze. “I would have liked to know that you were okay.”

Clint finally looked up from his examination of the floor, an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes. “You mean, you haven't found someone else?”

“Clint, I meant what I told you the night you left,” Harry remarked steadily. If he had been a mess himself the morning after the archer had left, no one had to know. “I haven't been with anyone else.”

Clint's eyes widened. “But it's been... five years. Surely, as Head Auror and the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice--”

Harry predictably groaned at that but let Clint continue. Though at the small grin on Clint's face, he smiled.

“Surely someone would have gained your attention.”

Harry shook his head. “Nope. Apparently when I fall in love with someone like you, it's for life.”

Clint shuddered.

“And since I was rather, shall we say, indisposed for a few days afterward--” Harry startled and clapped a hand to his mouth. He stared at Clint, whose grin had become a hesitant smile.

“You like me. You really like me,” Clint teased.

Harry sighed, pulled out his wand and whispered the spell for his patronus. A translucent, blue hawk flew out of his wand and hovered in the air, giving a loud triumphant kree of joy.

Clint stared at it then at him then a big, broad smile grew on his face. Harry grinned back. The hawk soared around the room, hovering in the air over the two of them then racing into the hallway. A loud yelp was heard and the rest of the Avengers came running into the room. Tony had a very disgruntled look on his face, his eyes wide.

“What in the hell is that?” Tony exclaimed.

Natasha just had a smug look on her face. Everyone else was just confused. The blue hawk traveled from person to person, inspecting for a minute or two then alighted on the man with the metal arm's metal shoulder. Natasha turned to stare at the man and started to quietly laugh.

Harry grinned and would have turned around had it not been for Clint drawing him into a kiss. He sighed and returned it, feeling like he had just come home.

“Natalia, what is this thing?”

“It's a patronus.”

Harry deepened the kiss when he heard Clint groan and moved off from the coffee table to straddle his archer's lap. They both startled when they heard cat-calling and turned to look at the others.

“So, what was the movie you guys were watching?” Harry asked nonchalantly.

“Really, you're going to just...” Tony trailed off.

“In answer to your questions,” Harry started, pointing at Tony then at the guy with Harry's patronus on his shoulder. “I'm a wizard.”

Harry attempted to shuffle off of Clint's lap but stopped when Clint tightened his arms around him. “Okay then. I'll explain from the safety of your lap.”

Natasha snickered then went to sit down where she had been. Her partner joined her, still staring at Harry. His patronus moved off from the guy's arm and moved to Thor's shoulder, surveying the room. Thor didn't bat an eyelash but did side eye it.

“A wizard? As in the stuff of science fiction?” Captain America asked, tugging Tony over to sit where they had previously been too.

“If we're going to do this thing, could I get some introductions please?” Harry asked then turned back to Clint who had nuzzled into him. Harry turned to burrow into Clint also, taking in his unique scent and exhaling contentedly.

“I'm glad you're back,” Clint whispered. “I missed you and the feel of your magic.”

“I missed you too,” Harry replied then grinned. “And the feel of your bow.”

Clint's eyes widened then he laughed out right, eyes bright. “You know that's--”

Harry laughed too. “Yeah, I know. I just wanted to make you laugh.”

“Oh dear god, now there's two of them!” Tony exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short, fluffy one piece I decided to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
